


Chemistry

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Sexual Jokes, lmao idk but it was fun to write, shitty science jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Peter distracting reader from studying





	Chemistry

“C’mon, Y/N, it’s five minutes. Just five minutes.” His grin was wide and playful as he looked at you, his dark eyes filled with mirth. He wanted your attention - and knew exactly how to get it, too - but unluckily for him you were on a mission.

  
“Peter, stop, I have to study!” You glared at him out of the corner of your eye before turning your attention back to your chemistry textbook. You  _had_  to pass this exam; chemistry was your worst subject and therefore was the one you needed to study the most, and you knew that if you allowed Peter to pull you away you were doomed.

    You focused on the page in front of you, trying to ignore Peter as he made attempts to pull you away from studying. He did everything: begging, pleading, poking you, messing with your hair, trying to take the book, even dirty talk in your ear. You made it all of five minutes before you had to pause again.

  
“I’m serious, Pete, I have to pass this exam.” He grinned at you, leaning back in his chair.

  
“Don’t you already know everything you need to know about chemistry? We do it on a table periodically, isn’t that enough?”

  
“Peter!” You smack his arm, but you’re grinning. Shaking your head, you turn back to your book. He grins, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

  
“Well how about this: according to the second law of thermodynamics, you’re supposed to share your hotness with me.” You ignore him, biting your lip to keep from grinning while your cheeks flush red. “Or that everyone knows that it’s not the size of the vector that matters, but how it’s delivered?”

You make a point of pulling your textbook into your lap and turning your back to him, but it only eggs him on.

  
“Hey, are you an alpha carbon? Because you look susceptible to a backside attack!” You swear internally as your ears heat up, but you keep your head down.

  
_A catalyst is a chemical element or compound used to speed up a reaction, but is-_

  
“Hey Babe, if I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me? Smooth or rough? Because I have a smooth endoplasmic reticulum, but I know that you like it ro-” You whirl around, chunking the heavy textbook at him. He merely moves out of the way, leaving the book to crash to the ground at an odd angle. Grinning, he crosses his arms. “I bet you’re like a calcium bicarbonate - if I get you wet, the reaction will be explosive!”

  
“You’re a little shit,” you mutter, moving to collect your textbook from the ground. Peter, however, beats you to it. “Just because you’re my dork boyfriend and your brain - and everything else about you - moves faster than me-” you stop mid-sentence as Peter holds out your textbook, offering it to you. You grab it, eyes narrowed. There’s a wolfish look in his eye, a deviousness to his grin, that you don’t trust. “What are you planning?”

  
“How about,” he says,  _walking_  over to you and wrapping his arm around your waist, “ _I_  help you study for Chemistry.”

  
“Peter-” the warning in your voice is cut off as he kisses you, grinning like an idiot.

  
“After we form a covenant bond.” You smack his shoulder, suppressing a grin.

  
“Peter!”

  
“I didn’t hear a no.”

  
“Fuck you.”

  
“You know there’s a  _scientific-”_

  
“Shut the hell up and kiss me.”


End file.
